


Enough

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [12]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: It wasn’t really a sadness, not always. More of a numb resignation. A flat line.





	Enough

It was a weird feeling, knowing he’d never be enough.

It wasn’t really a sadness, not always. More of a numb resignation. A flat line.

Mitch was larger than life. He commanded the attention of those around him, directing them and leading them even if he wasn’t aware he was doing it. And when he did realise, he was ethereal. People worked harder, performed better.

Mitch was an artist. He loved what he did. He worked hard to perfect every outfit he wore in public, sometimes even working to perfect Scott’s. He practiced his riffs over and over, made sure he could hit and sustain all his high notes, perfected his vibrato. 

But there was also another side to Mitch. 

He loved deeply, but fleetingly. One month he’d be head over heels for a certain style or trend or boy, and then in a blink of an eye, he’d move on to the next one, never looking back.

They were his favourite, got to bask in the full force of Mitch Grassi for a brief moment, before the light dimmed and they were cast aside.

At least he wasn’t one of these boys, Scott supposed. At least he got to be a constant, the one always half a step behind Mitch, even if he didn’t get to be the one in front of him.

It didn’t really help to know that, though. It still hurt every time he was reminded.

He tried to brace himself, tried to convince himself that he could move on and find someone else. And then Mitch would bring up a boy and he’d go spiralling back to square one, mind reeling and heart shattering. 

He’d always put on a smile, though, made sure to crinkle his eyes so that Mitch wouldn’t be able to tell it was fake, and then ask about him. What were they like? Were they going to go out? Did he need or want help planning a date?

It would probably never end. Scott would probably spend the rest of however long in this same cycle. 

But he’d be okay.

He always was.


End file.
